Lost in the Shadows
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Merlin is kidnapped and enchanted and told to kill Uther and Arthur Pendragon. Will he succeed? Will Camelot fall or will Merlin himself be killed in the process? –COMPLETE- -Set after Season 1 but before Season 2-
1. Lost in the Shadows Stats

**Lost in the Shadows**

By

**Numb3rsfan**

Rating: T

Warnings: H/C, Angst, Tragedy, OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, this is simply for the enjoyment of the reader.

Author's Notes: This is not my first fic ever but it is my first Merlin fic which is why I put the OOC warning in there. I tried to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but…not sure if I did a good job. Please R&R!

Summary: Merlin is kidnapped and enchanted and told to kill Uther and Arthur Pendragon. Will he succeed? Will Camelot fall or will Merlin himself be killed in the process? –COMPLETE- -Set after Season 1 but before Season 2-


	2. Lost in the Shadows

The pain was brutal almost unbearable as it slowly moved down his body. Merlin gasped and swallowed the small amount of spittle that was in his mouth as he gently raised his head to glimpse down at his body which was now covered in blood. Blood was pouring out of the wound on his side, his left leg, his right arm and the side of his neck. Even as he was watching this display, Merlin could feel the warm trickle of blood coming out of the back of his head to soak the ground underneath him.

Oh how he missed Arthur, his master if not his best friend, but Arthur Prince of Camelot wasn't there. He was back in Camelot which was where Merlin knew he should be at that moment. He should be with his mentor Gaius and the two of them should be having dinner at that moment.

"Do not worry yourself…it will all be over soon, young sorcerer."

That voice…so familiar and yet…

Merlin weakly looked to the left and saw a hooded figure wearing a black mask over his face. In the mysterious man's hands was a sword that would have even put Prince Arthur's sword to shame.

"Pl…please…" Merlin gurgled, fighting against the blood that was pooling in to his mouth, "please…k…kill me now…"

Merlin didn't want to die but he felt it was inevitable. After everything he had gone through, everything he had done and tried to do to Arthur and Uther…why should he not die?

"Why would I do that? It would make it far too easy. Besides, you should die like the dog you are…slowly and painfully. Once you are dead then I shall kill Arthur and Uther and then Camelot will be mine! You were the only one that could have stopped me which is why my father did what he did but now I do not have to worry about you anymore." The cloaked man said.

Lowering his head back down on to the cold cobblestone street, Merlin closed his eyes and tried to remember how he had ended up in this predicament. Where had it gone all wrong? Even as he fought to remember he could feel the cold stab of death slowly crawl over him. This was the end…and he knew it. There would be no one to save him this time.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Okay the job wasn't a total pain. Merlin didn't mind doing the Prince's dirty work…quite literally in fact. Clean the Prince's clothes, polish his armor and chainmail, muck out the stables, take care of the horses, bring this, clean that…la de da de da! Despite the 'heavy' labor, Merlin knew he had privileges that most man servants didn't have. It seemed as if Prince Arthur was trusting him more and more and to Merlin that in and of itself was a privilege.

At first glance Merlin hadn't been too fond of the Prince because he seemed to be an arrogant little prat that didn't know how to treat others with respect. Now Merlin still thought of Arthur as a prat…just not an arrogant one. Rounding the corner Merlin was forced to stop in his tracks when he saw Prince Arthur talking with another noble and that noble's son.

The noble in question was Lord Richard and his son William who had just recently been knighted by Uther, Arthur's father and king of Camelot.

Merlin didn't like William or his father. He had heard rumors about their dabbling in dark magic and the fact that they literally forced their servants in to the craft as well. Those that didn't comply were killed; quietly of course but killed just the same.

For once Merlin was glad he was Arthur's manservant. Merlin was about to turn away when seemingly for no apparent reason Arthur glanced in his direction and upon seeing the young sorcerer, beckoned him over. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at being discovered, Merlin approached Arthur.

Walking the distance, Merlin stopped in front of the young Prince and respectfully inclined his head. "Yes, Sire?" He asked. He always made sure he was respectful towards Arthur, especially in the presence of anyone from the Royal Court, or another noble or Knight. If it was just Arthur, Merlin knew that he didn't have to show as much respect…heck…Arthur had even told him to lighten up a time or two in the past!

"Merlin, is all of my armor cleaned yet? Lord Behrn's son has challenged me to a duel tomorrow and I shall need it." Prince Arthur said. Merlin knew that Arthur didn't have to explain himself but he also knew that the Prince had done it for his benefit.

"Yes, Sire I finished it this morning." Merlin replied.

"Very good. Then have everything ready for our departure tomorrow at sunrise." Prince Arthur instructed. Merlin nodded his head and whispered a "Yes, Sire," to appease the other nobles. After being told to go Merlin turned on his heel and walked away but once out of ear and eye shot of the Prince and the nobles, a grin broke out on Merlin's face and his walk turned in to a run.

He was so happy that he was leaving Camelot with Arthur. He really did enjoy road trips of any sort, but road trips which involved Arthur fighting…Merlin loved those the most.

Heading down several flights of stairs, Merlin decided against telling Gaius just yet. Instead he chose to go make sure that everything would be ready for Arthur's departure.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

It was night time in Camelot. The entire castle seemed to be slowing down for the evening. In their guest quarters, Lord Behrn and his son William stood side-to-side, arms crossed at their chests as they each stared at the bright full moon outside their window.

"Soon Camelot will be ours, son. Do you believe this to be true?" Richard Behrn asked his son.

"Yes father, but I am worried. Abel spoke of a presence. He said this person would be the only one that could stop your plan from coming to fruition." William replied.

"Yes I know son. The lad has some imagination but I believe for once…he was telling the truth. But you need not worry son…everything will be taken care of soon."

Hearing this William glanced at his father. "Then…you know the identity of this person that the boy mentioned?" He asked.

"I do…and it is not Arthur as some would have you believe. It is someone who is much more powerful than him." Richard replied.

"Who?" William asked.

"The Prince's manservant…Merlin I believe his name was." Richard said.

"The manservant? Father you cannot be serious. He is just a mere boy." William replied. He didn't believe his father's notion that this Merlin was a powerful sorcerer. He couldn't be…he was just a boy for crying out loud!

"He may look like that son but it is only skin deep. He is the sorcerer Abel warned us of…I can feel it. Merlin has only two choices son…submit or be destroyed. That is the way of things…the way of our new order. No one is going to stand in the way of that." Richard said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes father." William replied. Together, father and son continued to stare at the moon and plan their next move. The board was set and the pieces were moving. They had made their first move…now all they needed to do was wait.

**-Chapter Two-**

A gentle breeze ruffled Merlin's hair as cupped his hand in the bucket of water. Filling his cupped hands, he splashed himself in the face in an attempt to wake himself up. The sun would be starting to rise within the hour so it was so obviously time to gather his things. He didn't know how long they'd be gone so he had told Gaius that he and Arthur were going out for a duel which would last for several days.

Drying his face Merlin left the physician's quarters and hurried out to the stables where he saddled Lenya, Prince Arthur's horse, as well Lillith, the beautiful stallion that Prince Arthur had more or less given to him. The next two to be saddled were Lord Behrn and his son's horses. With that done, Merlin led all four horses outside and just in the nick of time it would seem for just as soon as the stable doors shut behind him appearing on the stone steps before him were Arthur, Richard and William Behrn.

"Is everything ready?" Prince Arthur asked, eyeing the horses that Merlin held. "Yes, sir." Merlin replied, remembering to be polite in front of guests, "I was just waiting on Dalthain to…" It was in that moment that the newest manservant to Prince Arthur appeared carrying the Prince's armor and sword.

Smiling, Merlin helped the young lad to stow the gear away before he turned back to Arthur who gave Merlin an annoyed look. Merlin just smiled back with an annoying smile that earned him a small slap on the back of his neck by Arthur as the young Prince passed the warlock by.

Mounting his horse, Prince Arthur waited for Richard, William and Merlin to do the same before the four of them headed out back to the village of Raqueim; a rather newly established village about four days journey from Camelot.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Twelve year old Abel gasped as he opened his eyes. He sat up and placed a hand on his young chest, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. Abel was a young boy with brown hair, blue eyes and an air about him that seemed to speak of a wisdom beyond the lad's years. Abel was a sorcerer who dealt with dark magic alone, believing it to be the ultimate power in the universe. He along with several others were planning something that would change the course of their futures.

They all planned to take down Camelot, it's current king and it's future king but to do that they had one little road block that needed to be taken care of and to do that…

Sighing, Abel finally stood up. He had heard about Merlin, oh yes he had heard about the young sorcerer living in Camelot. Abel knew about Merlin's destiny and the boy also knew that he would have some part to play in it.

"Not getting cold feet are you?"

Abel turned to face his father who was giving him a stern glare. "No sir," he replied, "I know that this Merlin must be dealt with. I just hope that he doesn't have to die…that'll all."

"Son you must get over this foolish fear of death. It happens to everyone and besides if all goes according to plan then Merlin will not die." Abel's father said.

Abel nodded his head in agreement even though he was silently wondering something. What if all did go according to plan…what then? Camelot would be overthrown…there would be a new king appointed…Merlin would be…Merlin.

Abel knew he was a strong sorcerer, he felt Merlin's power growing stronger. What if Merlin did join them but then again…what would happen if Merlin joined them and then rebelled?

The strongest spell could be broken the strongest enchantment fought off. Merlin was strong enough to do just that. He would fight it…oh yes Abel knew he would fight it but he would lose…they all did, hell…_he _did. Abel closed his eyes, remembering the time when he was like Merlin; a young lad that had to keep his secret safe. Now his secret was out in the open and to protect himself…he had to sign his soul over to the devil and there was no coming back from it.

Grabbing his boots, Abel slipped in to them before throwing an overshirt on. Brushing his hair down the young lad then slipped outside. He walked down the road paying little attention to where he walked. He was silently thinking, not really knowing what to do. He wanted to warn Arthur…warn Merlin but in doing so he would betray his people…betray his father, and they would not be merciful once they found out. They would kill him, Merlin and Arthur before allowing them to leave the village.

Hearing footsteps, Abel glanced up to see four horses approaching. He recognized Lord Richard and his son. Beside them Abel guessed was Prince Arthur of Camelot and behind them wearing a blue shirt, tan coat and scarf around his neck was…Merlin. Abel recognized him because he felt the boy's powers.

_["Merlin."] _he thought. Almost as if he had spoken it aloud, Abel watched Merlin turn his head and look at him quizzically. Giving a small smile to the warlock, Abel turned and vanished from sight.

He had slipped down in to a ditch as fast as he could to escape the eyes of the Prince's sorcerer because he felt guilty. He knew what lay in store for Merlin because he himself had helped to orchestrate it. He knew and now he was beginning to blame himself. When he had told Richard about their being a sorcerer living in the castle, protecting Prince Arthur, Abel hadn't known much about this sorcerer only his name. He hadn't even known for sure what he looked like until he kept focusing on Merlin. Now however he knew without a shadow of a doubt what Merlin was what he was capable of and what his destiny was to be.

Abel was a seer but not only that he was also a sorcerer who was of the same caliber of power as young Merlin, though neither of the two sorcerers knew that. Abel so dearly regretted telling Lord Richard about Merlin but there was no going back now. He knew that there was nothing he could do to warn Merlin nor Arthur about what was to come because Abel knew to do so was to surely die.

**-Chapter Three-**

The four day long journey to Raqueim had been long yet uneventful and yet Merlin couldn't help but feel that he was walking in to some sort of trap. As he, Arthur and the Behrn's rode into Raqueim, Merlin watched the villagers incline their heads a little in respect before each going about their daily lives.

_["Merlin."]_

That voice reminded Merlin of the young Druid boy that he had rescued from the streets of Camelot. Well…okay he and Morgana helped rescue the boy and Prince Arthur helped return him to his people.

Glancing immediately to his right, Merlin laid eyes on a young lad who looked to be the same age as the Druid boy. The two made eye contact briefly and in that span of time Merlin knew, he just _knew_ that this boy had magical powers because he could feel them.

Almost as soon as he laid eyes on the child the child seemed to vanish. Riding past the spot, Merlin glimpsed back to see a small pair of boots sticking out of a ditch in the road. That caused him to smile a little. The boy was hiding from him, that was plain to see. Perhaps it was some kind of game. Then again…perhaps the boy was genuinely afraid of him? That shot made the smile on Merlin's face disappear. He didn't want to seem frightening to the boy.

Merlin was drawn back to the present when Arthur, Lord Richard and William stopped their horses as a young stable boy took their reins. Sliding down off his horse Merlin took her reins before convincing the boy to give him the reins to Arthur's horse.

"Merlin, cool the horses off in the stables then you can retire for the night. I won't need your services until tomorrow. But make sure you get some rest. I don't want you nodding off during the duel." Arthur said, giving Merlin a knowing look. Arthur had seen Merlin nodding, going in and out of sleep on their last leg of the journey that morning. Arthur did indeed feel sorry for his manservant because the day after they left Camelot Merlin had seemed to come down with a cold. Arthur had tried to convince him to go back to Camelot but Merlin wouldn't be swayed and still agreed to accompany him.

"Yes, sir." Merlin gratefully replied as he led the horses away.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Merlin had just finished taking care of the horses so he exited the stables and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Hi."

That voice! It was a child's voice obviously and yet…it was so familiar to him. Looking to his left Merlin spied a boy wearing a tan cloak standing to the side of a wheat field.

"Hello." Merlin replied, making his way over to the boy. He was certain that this was the boy he had glimpsed before; one hundred percent certain of it!

"I'm Abel." Abel said extending his tiny hand towards Merlin. Merlin gently took the boy's hand and shook it before releasing it.

"Merlin, m'name's Merlin."

"I saw you ride in with the Prince of Camelot and Lord Richard and Sir William." Abel said.

"William isn't knighted." Merlin pointed out.

"Respectfully Merlin…yes he was…by your King Uther, though it was only a week ago." Abel said.

Merlin nodded his head in understanding. "Oh right…I guess I forgot that." He said.

"I saw you earlier when Arthur and I rode in to the village." Merlin said. He didn't want to point out the fact that he believed the boy was scared. He was determined to let the boy speak for himself.

"Yes, I was curious to see who was riding in with our Lord Richard." Abel said.

Merlin glanced at Abel and saw him looking down as if he were angry at himself for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, kneeling down to look the boy in the face.

Abel had to quickly blink away the tears that threatened to fall. He was a dark magic sorcerer and as such had no need of such emotions…he knew that…but still he couldn't keep his emotions at bay that well.

"Yes I…I'm just tired, Merlin. I do hope your stay in Raqueim is an uneventful one but I feel that I must warn you to keep your head down." Abel said.

Merlin looked confused by this warning and was about to ask Abel what he meant when Chani, a servant boy to William came and got Merlin stating that his quarters were ready for the night.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Night had fallen to the village of Raqueim and with it stirred the low voices of sorcerers making plans within plans.

They were all deep in the forest next to the town. There were ten sorcerers, as well as Lord Richard and his son.

"We cannot wait until tomorrow; we need to begin preparations immediately before he gets too suspicious. I have already been informed that your son Farmer Gregory," Richard looked at the older man for a moment, "almost spoiled everything by warning the Prince's warlock manservant. It made him suspicious of us. This is why we cannot wait until after the duel tomorrow. Merlin must be taken tonight. It is the only way we can insure secrecy." Lord Richard announced.

"But father…what of Prince Arthur? He himself would become suspicious if he were to wake up to find his manservant had vanished." William said.

Richard fixed his son with a knowing gaze. "Leave that problem up to me son. If worse comes to worse, I will be the one to slay the young Pendragon."

"Yes father." William replied, bowing his head in submission.

Facing Gregory, Abel's father, Lord Richard said to him, "Your son has seemed to have formed a fast little attachment to our visiting warlock. Use that attachment to your advantage. Have your son slip Merlin a draft. You know which one I am talking about."

Gregory took a moment to nod his head. He did indeed know which one Lord Richard was referring to.

"Sir, I thought you were trying to win this warlock over…not kill him." Gregory said.

Richard folded his arms and fixed the farmer with an annoyed look. "The young warlock is strong. Enchantment alone is not going to work on him. To beat his mind we must first break his body and his soul. The first step in doing this is to start with his body. Now go…prepare the draft and then call your son. He has work to do."

**-Chapter Four-**

Merlin couldn't sleep a wink. He kept replaying his short conversation with Abel in his mind. Abel was no more than a child but Merlin had seen the genuine worry in the boy's eyes; worry for him. That warning had scared Merlin more than he would care to admit but what could he do? Was Arthur in grave danger in this duel coming up? Should the young Prince not fight? No…Abel had not said that Arthur was in danger…the warning had been for _him._

A slow groaning sound caused Merlin to literally jump out of bed and face the door. He was about to cast a spell to light the room when a young voice called out, "It's me Merlin…it's Abel."

A candle was brought in to the room, lighting it up enough for Merlin to recognize the child who was dressed in simple night clothes.

Abel plodded in to the room before he sat down on Merlin's bed, just an arm's length away from the warlock.

"Abel," Merlin whispered, "I have got to know, what did you mean when you warned me to keep my head down?"

It took Abel a few moments to respond to the question. He knew he couldn't tell Merlin the truth; his own father would have him killed if he told the truth, so it was better to lie.

"I…I've heard talk in the village. Some people suspect that you know magic. Not many people are tolerant of anyone knowing anything about magic. I just…didn't want anything to happen to you." Abel said.

Merlin smiled and ruffled Abel's hair a little. "Nothing bad's going to happen to me. I'm not a magician." He lied.

Abel fixed Merlin with a look. "Merlin, you can say that to yourself and to your Prince Arthur but don't say it to me. I know you are. I know that you heard me the other day…when I spoke to you in your mind. Only those with 'The Gift' can hear and understand. Now…I know how dangerous it is for you in Camelot…you risk your secret being revealed every single day, and you risk it being revealed here as well. So well…just please be careful." He said.

Merlin nodded his head but didn't say anything to that. He didn't know what to say to that. He was glad that the boy knew; at least he didn't have to hide it from him but what about the others? If Abel knew, surely there were others that knew the truth as well.

"Oh and…one more thing…" Abel said, reaching in to his pocket and withdrawing a clear vial with a cork in the top. Smoothly Abel popped the cork and handed it to Merlin who looked at it quizzically.

"What's this for?" Merlin asked, looking from the vial to Abel and back again. "Before he retired to his chamber, Prince Arthur asked my father, our village physician to make it's for you. It's to help you sleep. My father said you'd need all your strength tomorrow to keep up with your Prince Arthur." Abel replied.

He stood up from the bed just as Merlin took the entire vial in one gulp. The effects of the draft were almost instantaneous. One minute Merlin was wide awake, the next his skin turned deathly pale as he slumped against the bed post.

Glancing at the doorway, Abel nodded once. This was the signal because four men all wearing cloaks suddenly entered the room and picked up the drugged warlock before carrying him out of the room.

As the cool air hit his face Merlin managed to wake up just enough to glance towards the East, towards Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur…help…me…" he whispered just before his eyes closed and he went limp.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

The sun was just beginning to peak in through the windows when Prince Arthur awoke. He sat up, yawned and then scratched his head as his still sleepy mind was trying to remind him what was supposed to happen that day.

"Merlin," he muttered, trying to suppress another yawn. "Merlin!" he called again. Still no reply was forthcoming.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. It was at that moment that Corin, one of Lord Richard's man servant's came in to the room. He bowed a little before placing the tray full of fruit, bread and cheese that he carried, down on the nearby table.

At this, Arthur looked confused. "Who are you and where's my man servant?" he asked.

"My name is Corin, Sire. I'm nothing but a humble servant to my Lord, Lord Richard Behrn. He sent me to attend to you this morning since your man servant took ill last night." The fifteen year old boy said.

Hearing that, Arthur was even more confused. "Merlin is sick?" he asked.

"Yes. The village physician examined your man servant, treated him and then suggested that he return to Camelot to rest. Apparently your man servant was insistent in remaining but my Lord Richard made him see reason. I think the fact that you could get sick as well convinced your man servant to return to Camelot early this morning. He wanted to see you to tell you himself but my Lord Richard forbade him from waking you, he said he would send someone to tell you just as soon as you had awakened…Sire." Corin said.

That was a mouthful for any young servant, and it was a little strange that a mere man servant would be asked to explain in great detail what had happened.

Because Arthur was still trying to wake up he didn't see the oddity in the boy's statement. He didn't see the fact that Merlin would never leave even if he was sick.

"Hmm…" Arthur said, finally leaning over to grab his boots.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sire?" Corin asked, watching Prince Arthur get dressed.

Once his boots were on, Arthur stood up and went over to the table, studying the contents of the tray.

"Yes…" he began, selecting a dark red grape from the bowl of fruit, "Make sure my armor is cleaned and patched up and ready for this afternoon. Knowing Merlin he probably didn't get the chance to clean my armor himself."

"Yes, Sire." Corin said, bowing at the same time. That done he left Arthur alone to his breakfast.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

William stood by the single window that looked in to or out of the room. He was in an underground labyrinth of chambers below the village of Raqueim. It was firmly cemented in William's mind that these chambers and the tunnel system far predated the construction of the village. Who these tunnels were originally built for was unknown, but at present they were serving the purpose needed of them; to hide the warlock away until he could be broken and turned by dark magic.

"How is he?" William asked, turning back around to watch Gregory check on Merlin. Merlin was tied and chained spread eagle to an iron cross that was in the center of the room. The walls of the chamber he was in were plain. There was only one door in or out and only one window that looked out in to the hallway.

"He has yet to regain consciousness if that is what you are asking, Sir. He developed a fever several hours ago and it is steadily rising. I believe he was already ill or at least he was coming down with something. The poison is taking affect far too easily." Gregory said.

"Is that not a good thing? We want him weak, near death even if it'll make breaking him easier." William said, finally approaching Gregory who was bathing Merlin's brow in cold water.

"Yes but if the boy were to die then you would have achieved nothing, Sire." Gregory pointed out.

"If he dies then we would have killed Camelot's only hope. My father only wants Merlin to carry out one task and one task alone…kill Uther and Arthur Pendragon. We both know it's been tried before; using this boy to get to them. However where they failed we will succeed. We will use Merlin's strengths against him, make him hate his master then once he is ready we will send him back to Camelot to burn it to the ground. However if Merlin were to die before all of this…it would just give me the opportunity to kill the Pendragon's myself." William said.

It was at that moment that a low groaning caused William and Gregory both to shut up and look at Merlin. His brow was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was pale as death and his eye lids were red; consistent with his fever.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Gregory asked.

In silence William and Gregory watched the young warlock's eyes flutter and then open. They watched Merlin try to sit up but fail when he realized he was completely and utterly tied down. It was then that Merlin came to realize that he had visitors.

"William…" Merlin whispered, recognition splashing all over his face when he laid eyes on William.

William angrily approached Merlin, pointing a finger in Merlin's face that was so close that Merlin had to cross his eyes to see it.

"That is Sir William to you!" William said.

"Fine…Sir William then. Release me you have no right to hold me here." Merlin said, his weak voice indicating that he was just barely awake.

"That I cannot do…warlock. Oh yes I know what you are," William said when he saw Merlin's eyes go as big as saucers, "no, you will have the pleasure of our company for many days to come. You see…we plan to bring Camelot down and…lucky you are going to help us." William leaned in, getting very close to Merlin's face.

It was an intimidation tactic and in Merlin's weakened condition it was plain to see that it was working.

"When Arthur finds out what you've done to me…" Merlin began, getting slightly angry.

At that William chuckled.

"Arthur? Prince Arthur Pendragon the Shining Prince of Camelot? He won't find out. He thinks you are on your way back to Camelot as we speak. He won't be looking for you." William said.

Merlin shook his head, not believing a word. "That's not true…he knows I'd never leave him!" he exclaimed.

"I think not. It is already midday…the duel starts in four hours and he hasn't asked once for you. My father's servant is seeing to his needs so it will be at least seven days before he will suspect anything and by the time he discovers that something is amiss it will be too late. You will have joined us in our quest to destroy Camelot and the Pendragon's." William said.

Merlin shook his head, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Never! I would never do anything to hurt Arthur!" he proclaimed.

William smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure." He murmured before he turned and left the room, Gregory following after him leaving Merlin to weakly shout to be released.

**-Chapter Five-**

Merlin laid there on the cross taking in huge gasps of air. He felt like he was on fire, plus his entire torso, legs and arms were screaming in pain. Suddenly he involuntarily shivered which caused a spasm of pain to race through him.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Merlin quieted down so he could listen. He watched as two men in dark black cloaks entered the chamber. They slowly lowered the hoods on their cloaks so both men could get a look at the warlock.

"Please…help me…!" Merlin begged, though he had a feeling that that was not going to be the case. He had already tried to use his powers to undo the rope and chain but nothing was working. Not his concentration, not any of the spells he had memorized…nothing. It was as if something was blocking his attempts to use is power.

All Merlin could do was watch in pain as the two men fixed him with a glare as they both raised their right hands, palms outward towards him.

In one voice they said, "Wac. Deap aton be beon mod. Wa etan be wesan." Merlin knew they were telling him he was weak and that they were going to feed on his soul. At first he didn't understand a word of it but then he saw a glow escape from both of the hands of the men. The glow flew towards him, enveloping him moments later. The effects were instantaneous. Merlin could feel his chest tightening, could feel his stomach churning in revolt as his mind began to flash with images. These images frightened him because they were of him killing Uther and Arthur with magic. He saw himself causing Uther to drown and then blow apart, and he saw himself striking Arthur down with his own sword.

Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head. "No..no!" he murmured, not wanting to look at the visions, but even with his eyes closed he couldn't escape what he was seeing in his head. He was so concentrated in trying to block out the voice that he didn't hear, see or notice Lord Richard enter the chamber and murmur something in an ancient tongue. All of a sudden the visions and the pain was gone. Opening his eyes Merlin found himself not in that darkly lit chamber but out in a brightly lit field that was nestled beside a beautiful, blue ocean scene. Off to the side was a castle that seemed to literally be made of crystal and behind him was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen.

"Wha…" Merlin muttered, rising to his feet as he took in his surroundings.

"You like what you see…do you not?"

Merlin whirled around to see Lord Richard standing near the shore, hands clasped behind his back. His face was towards the sea but even as Merlin approached he saw the Lord glance at him with an odd expression on his face. It was the look of…love. It was the look a father would give his son.

"No…" Merlin began, shaking his head, "I know what you are doing. You are trying to bribe me so I'll help you kill Arthur!"

"You have gotten half of that right, Son." Richard said.

"I am not your son!" Merlin countered, daring to point a finger at Richard.

"But I see you as my son. You see I have been watching you since you came to Camelot. I see how they treat you…Arthur and Gaius. They control you and treat you like a slave. Arthur you have no choice but to do as he wishes but Gaius…he should have been helping you to understand your powers more rather than have you clean the floors and fetch his herbs. You are meant for more Merlin. You are destined for greatness but you still have a lot to learn. You do realize that sooner or later Gaius will die. Who will you turn to when he's gone? Hmm? He keeps warning you to keep your secret safe from Arthur because he fears that you will be beheaded. Camelot is a dangerous place for a warlock, especially a warlock as special as you. If Arthur were to find out about your powers his father would not be far behind and Uther would not hesitate to have you killed, and Arthur? Well…he would not even dare to stop an execution because he fears his father's wrath and judgment. He even had you lie to the king and do you remember what happened? You were locked in the stocks and the peasants threw rotten food at you…not once, not twice…but several times. Oh I'm sure you put on a brave front but even I could see that you were unhappy because it wasn't your fault. Is treatment like that what you grow to expect from your so called friend of Camelot?" Richard asked.

At first Merlin didn't want to listen to him but as Richard continued, Merlin found that he couldn't help but listen. He found out that Richard was right about so many things. Could it be true that he actually resents Arthur for his treatment? Could his happy servitude all just be a ploy for Gaius' sake?

"I and my followers can help you Merlin. We would never forsake you unlike those friends of yours. We would help you to nurture your powers and to learn how to control them properly. All we ask…as a token of trust…is one little favor." Richard said.

Merlin shook his head, tears of anger threatening to pour from his eyes. "I can't…I can't kill Arthur or his father!" he exclaimed, two tears finally managing to track their way down his face.

"You must Merlin! It is the only way to be free of them. It is the only way we can help you. Arthur must die by your hands…you do wish to be free of him, don't you? Be free of his orders, of his narrow minded misgivings, of his absolute love for everyone except you!" Richard said.

"Arthur…Arthur…" Merlin stammered, "Arthur is my friend. He saved my life when I was poisoned. He didn't have to but he did it anyway!"

"Yes but do you think he would have if he knew you were a sorcerer?" Richard asked.

At that question Merlin shut up and bit his tongue because he knew the answer. No, Arthur wouldn't have saved him. He probably wouldn't have told his father but he would have left Merlin to die all the same.

"No…of course he wouldn't have saved you. How long do you think you can keep hiding your secret from him Merlin? Arthur grows suspicious of you, I see it day by day. Sooner or later he will find out and what then, hmm? Would he just turn a blind eye? No. I'll tell you what he'd do. He'd go straight to his father and tell the king and then the king would have you killed, or he would simply throw you out of Camelot like he would throw out a dog on to the street. How can you support…no how can you serve a king or a prince like that? Serve me Merlin and I will teach you everything that you need to know about your powers. All I ask in return is the death of two people. That's it! Once they are dead the knowledge of the universe will be yours for the taking. What say you Merlin? Will you join with me against our common enemy?" Richard asked.

Merlin was fighting back tears of rage at this point. Not rage against Richard but rage against Uther and Arthur. Richard had many good points in his speech and deep in his heart Merlin believed them to be true.

Merlin saw Richard slowly hold out a gloved hand towards him. For a moment it was as if time stood still; the world seemed to pause as it waited for the young warlock's decision.

Slowly Merlin raised his own hand and grasped Richards hand tightly. "Count me in, my Lord." Merlin said.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Slowly Lord Richard lowered his hand. The light that had emanated from it was slowly fading. Lord Richard was standing over the unconscious body of Merlin who was still trapped on the cross. Richard had been in Merlin's mind. The whole scene on the beach had been a figment of Merlin's imagination but it had done its purpose.

Turning, Lord Richard nodded to the two other sorcerers in the room. They nodded back before turning to look at Merlin who was still unconscious. Richard's job was done for the moment. He had placed the seeds of doubt in Merlin's mind, now the job of the sorcerers was to make sure that seed of doubt and hatred grew. He had looked deeply at Merlin's face during their talk and even he had begun to get nervous when he saw the flames of hatred in the boy's eyes.

"_He's going to make a powerful ally."_ Richard thought to himself as he exited the chamber and made his way towards the duel that was just about to start.

**-Chapter Six-**

Prince Arthur stood facing his opponent Sir William. Even though they were using swords this duel wasn't supposed to do more than decide who was the better swordsman.

"Remember, the first one to knock your opponent to the ground and disarm him will be the victor." Lord Richard said. He had arrived on the field just in time to see the two opponents step foot out of their hastily pitched tents. Both were dressed in their finest armor which was neatly polished, though with pride Lord Richard noticed that his son's armor was more shiny than Arthur's.

Settling in to his chair, Lord Richard gave the sign and the duel commenced. Like he had taught his son, Sir William ran in at Arthur which forced the Prince to go on the defense right off the bat. Even as Arthur brought up his sword to block the first attack, Lord Richard knew he wasn't stupid. As his son was studying the prince, Richard knew that Arthur was studying is son as well. Tactics were being decided on as well as footwork, all within the blink of an eye.

The battle went on for several minutes with both Arthur and William landing good solid blows. Even as he watched what was going on in front of him, Richard couldn't help but wonder how the sorcerers were doing with Merlin. Merlin was powerful, he would fight the enchantments that the sorcerers should be trying to place on him, but Merlin was weak…physically and mentally weak. Surely he wouldn't be able to fight for long.

Hearing a grunt, Richard was brought back to the present to see Arthur on his back, but his sword was still in his hand. As William 'moved in for the kill', Richard leaned forward, wanting to watch the young Prince of Camelot get beaten, however at the last second Arthur used his legs to trip William and get him off balance. With William off balance Arthur then used his weight to send the other man to the ground as he himself leapt up and kicked William's sword out his hand. Disarmed, Arthur pointed his sword at William's throat. This was the universal sign of defeat and William knew it.

"You have beaten me Prince Arthur…" William said in between gasps for breath. Prince Arthur nodded his head, waited a second before sheathing his sword, and then he offered a helping hand up for Sir William. William took it grudgingly. He hated the fact that the arrogant prince had once again won a duel, yet William knew he couldn't act like a sore loser…especially in front of the village.

"You fought well Prince Arthur." William said, retrieving his sword and sheathing it. "And you. I thought you had me there at the last." Arthur said.

"So did I." William agreed.

The two combatants shook hands before heading off towards their tents to get their armor off. The duel was over now there was no reason for the prince to stay. Oh Richard would offer his hospitality for the night, which was expected of him. Yes the prince would stay the night and in the morning he would head back to Camelot. That left four days and a night to get Merlin ready and if he wasn't ready well then Richard decided that he would be the one to run the boy through himself.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

The night passed without incident. There was a small celebration at the Behrn's house but when morning came Prince Arthur packed up and was ready to head back to Camelot at day break. Truth be told he was a little anxious to get back home and check on Merlin. Sure his man servant was a little annoying at times but he was still the Prince's friend.

As he was packing up his horse, a young boy came out to see him.

"Your Prince Arthur." The boy said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes…and who are you?" Arthur asked.

"My name's Abel. Merlin and I…we're friends. I uh…I wanted to tell you…" Abel began. He glanced towards the house in which he lived to see his father staring back at him with a stern glance. Gulping in fear, Abel looked back at Arthur who had just checked on his reins and was now glancing up at him.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked.

"To…tell you…how he got sick! He wasn't feeling well ever since he arrived. The first night you were here he took a terrible fever followed by severe vomiting. Once he stopped, my father suggested he go back to Camelot. Of course Merlin said no but he didn't want to get you sick." Abel said.

"Yes I know, Corin already told me this." Arthur said.

"Oh. I didn't know if anyone had told you yet." Abel lied. He had known that Corin had told Arthur. What Abel had originally wanted to do was tell Arthur the truth but he had seen his father looking at him and had known that he couldn't tell Arthur. He didn't want to die and Abel knew that if he blurted out the truth then his father would not be able to save him from Richard's wrath.

"Well then…if that is all…" Arthur said as he slid up on to his horse.

"Yes…sorry, Sire." Abel said, bowing a little before moving away.

Arthur just nodded his head, turned his horse and began the long journey back to Camelot.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Three days went slowly by. As Arthur kept getting closer and closer to home, Merlin was tested; his will shaped day by day. On the morning of the fourth day Merlin wasn't even a shell of his former self. If one were to just look at him they would see him as evil.

It was then that Lord Richard decided he was ready. Merlin was released and his wounds were cleaned and dressed while his clothes were mended.

After a few hours, Merlin was dressed, fed and then ready to go back to Camelot. As he was climbing on to his horse (which William had a servant boy stow away in a barn on the opposite side of the village), Lord Richard and William came out to say goodbye to him.

"Now remember what we discussed. When you return to Camelot, act like everything is normal. We cannot have you raising suspicion. The night of your return you will take the two vials you were given and you will poison Arthur's and his father's dinner. Then you will take it to him and watch him eat it. Only when Arthur has dismissed you for the night will you leave. It is only when you are on your way back that you can do to Camelot what you will." Richard said.

Merlin nodded his head. He did indeed know the plan. Go back to that gutless haven of a city, poison the man whom he had even dared to call his friend, then poison his father and then leave. Sweet and simple…and it was utterly wrong. In his heart Merlin knew this; knew that what he should do was ride back and tell Arthur of Richard's plan but he knew that he could not.

Spurring his horse, Merlin offered a simple nod to Richard and William before heading for Camelot.

Once he was out of the village Richard turned to his son. "Marshal the army but do it quietly. We cannot risk word getting back to Camelot. Watch for Merlin though…when he leaves Camelot, kill him. We cannot risk him breaking the enchantment."

William nodded his head as his eyes continued to look in the direction Merlin had left in. "As you wish Father." He replied.

**-Chapter Seven-**

Arthur was worried; beyond worried even. He had expected Merlin to be back at Camelot when he returned but he wasn't. In fact no one knew that he had been sent back to Camelot. Arthur had even spoken to Gaius knew no more about Merlin's whereabouts than anyone else. Arthur knew that his father wouldn't send out search parties for a lowly servant, Arthur had gone out by himself in search of Merlin but he had found nothing.

Now he was in the village square talking with one of his soldiers when a most surprising thing happened. He had just glanced towards the only road that led from the gates of the city up to the castle and that's when he saw Merlin riding up on his horse. Arthur studied Merlin closely. He looked a little pale, well…paler than usual but there was something else too…something he couldn't put his finger on.

Approaching Merlin, Arthur crossed his arms which caused Merlin to coax his horse to a stop right in front of Arthur.

"And where exactly have you been, Merlin? I come back expecting to find you hard at work and I come to find that you weren't even in Camelot." Arthur said.

At first Merlin didn't answer. That remark angered him greatly, reminding him of the words that Richard had told him about Arthur. How he was cocky, arrogant and thought of Merlin as nothing more than his loyal servant. Merlin was indeed about to snap back at Arthur but he held his tongue, remembering the plan. He couldn't go and spoil it the second he got back.

"I am sorry Arthur. I…lost track of the time." Merlin replied.

"So…you lost track of the time…for eight days?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shut his mouth, not knowing what to say to that. He could see that Arthur was waiting for some kind of response so Merlin said the only thing that he could think of. "I was…visiting my mother. Yeah I ran in to her on my way back. She said she needed my help with something so I went to help her."

Arthur and Merlin stared at one another; Merlin hoping Arthur would buy the story and Arthur knowing that Merlin was hiding something. "Hmm…" Arthur said after a moment.

"Well…you are back now…and your chores still need to be done." Arthur said.

"I know…I'll…get to them right away." Merlin said with a nod of his head and a forced smile on his face.

Arthur gave Merlin a look that seemed to say 'sure you will' before the Prince turned and headed back for the castle.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Merlin did in fact complete his chores but not without grumbling silently to himself. When it came time to fetch Arthur's meal Merlin went off at once. He knew that once he got the food out of the kitchen, spiking it would be nothing short of easy. That's when he stopped. The king's food would have to be spiked as well and there was no way of knowing which portions would go to the king and which to the Lady Morgana because it was known that she normally dined with the king. Merlin had no quarrel with her and he didn't want to poison Morgana in his quest to poison the king. Even as he was trying to decide what to do Merlin saw King Uther walking down a side corridor; the corridor that led up to his personal chambers.

It would be risky indeed but if he moved quickly he could kill the king and spike Arthur's food without being caught. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the castle right away afterwards but if no one saw him near the king at his time of death then no one would even suspect him!

His mind made up, Merlin began to follow the king.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Prince Arthur had had a long day and he was ready to eat. He had spent most of the day training his knights, then he had gone riding out on his own and now he had just gotten back. He knew his horse needed to be attended to which was why he would send Merlin out to take care of the creature before he'd let the boy retire for the night.

Sliding off his horse he handed the reins to one of the stable boys before turning to head inside the castle. It was at this moment that a slight movement off to his right forced him to stop. Drawing his sword in self defense Arthur strained to see what was out there in the growing dark of the night.

"Show yourself!" he commanded. At first there was no movement but then someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Please sir…don't hurt me!" a young voice called out. In the light of the lit torch, Arthur squinted, trying to make out who the person was. He watched as the figure lowered the hood on the cloak it was wearing to reveal that it was none other than Abel, the boy from Raqueim.

"Abel," Arthur said, recognizing the boy, "what are you doing skulking in the shadows?"

"I have only just arrived in Camelot my Lord," Abel lied, for he had arrived in Camelot shortly before Merlin had, "I have come to warn you, Sir. If my father, Lord Richard or Sir William knew I was here they would have me killed!" Abel said, putting on the best 'scared' face he could muster.

"Warn me about what?" Arthur asked, putting his sword back in to his sheath.

"It's your manservant…Merlin. After you left Raqueim I saw Merlin return and talk with Lord Richard. They both were plotting to overthrow Camelot by killing you and your father. I know I shouldn't have watched…but I did. I personally heard Merlin say that he hated you, your father…Camelot…and that…he would take care of things. Lord Richard told Merlin to kill you and your father tonight." Abel lied.

Arthur turned pale at this. He couldn't believe that Merlin had turned traitor…he just couldn't! And yet…

Glancing back up at the castle, Arthur wasted no time in running inside as fast as he could. He knew where his father would be at this hour and if he found Merlin anywhere near his father…then God have mercy on his soul.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Abel just stood there in the gathering dark. He knew that he had just made things worse because he had just said that Merlin was going to murder Arthur's father. He knew that Arthur would do exactly what he did; run inside the castle to find his father and see if the accusation was true.

"Well done my son."

Abel turned around to face his father who had traveled with him to Camelot. "Why father? Why did you want Prince Arthur to know of Lord Richard's plan? Why did you want me to tell him?" Abel asked.

"Because Arthur trusts you. Back in Raqueim you identified yourself as Merlin's friend that is the main reason why he doesn't just ignore your statement. As to why we told him about the master's plan…well…can you not guess?" Gregory asked.

"Arthur would go to his father to see if Merlin was there and…" Abel paused, understanding shining in his eyes.

"Now you understand. If the king is already dead then Arthur will have to fight Merlin and you know who would win that fight. Then again if the king is not dead then they will kill Merlin; either way Lord Richard gets rid of one enemy." Gregory said.

Abel shook his head, tears lining his eyes. Slowly be backed away from his father, not wanting to believe what he said was true.

"You chose this path my son, you chose the way of the sorcerer." Gregory said. "Yes but…I didn't want this! Merlin is my friend…I…" Abel stuttered.

"Surely you knew that there was no other way around it." Gregory said.

Abel continued to shake his head, the tears now streaming down his face. He completely regretted what he had done but there was no way to take them back now and if he were to enter the castle now he would be arrested and not allowed to see Arthur until it was too late. There was only one course of action left for him to take. Turning, Abel ran off, down the street, past the gate with the guards and out of Camelot.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Merlin hid in the shadows watching as King Uther entered his chambers and shut the door. So, the king had retired for the night. Now all he had to do was silently take out the guards. It wouldn't be too hard using magic. Raising his hand Merlin whispered a simple spell and the guards simply collapsed. Quickly Merlin used another spell to gently lower the guards to the ground. If he had simply let them fall, the clank of their armor when it hit the ground would have certainly alerted the king to a problem.

Reaching in to his pocket he withdrew a small dagger with a golden hilt. The blade was beautiful. It was something that William had given him before he left. William had wanted him to stick the blade in Uther's gut and it had been but Merlin was going to do before Richard had said anything about poisoning the king's food. Now it was too late to do anything but go at King Uther with the blade.

Hearing something behind him Merlin turned in time to see Arthur standing there alone, his sword in his hands; the blade pointed at him.

"Merlin…put down the dagger." Arthur said in a calm voice. It may have sounded calm to Merlin but deep inside Arthur he was in full panic mode. He didn't want to have to hurt Merlin or worse kill him, but he had to protect his father…protect Camelot, and if Merlin challenged that protection…

Merlin sneered at the request. "No…I will not be a slave! Not to you or anyone else! All you care about is yourself!" he countered.

Arthur just looked at his man servant not understanding where all the anger was coming from. Before he could say anything Merlin rushed at him, swinging the dagger at his throat while using magic to speed up his movements.

Arthur had no choice but to defend himself and even so Merlin had almost sliced his throat.

"You…you're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, totally in disbelief at what he had just seen.

"That's right! You don't know what it's like living with this day after day, knowing that if I reveal myself I would be executed. You don't know what it's like never fitting in, having people fear you. Now…I will not live in fear any longer!" Merlin spat out.

Even as Merlin slashed at him, Arthur used his knowledge and experience to quickly disarm the youth and throw him to the ground. Putting his sword to Merlin's chest, a small portion of Arthur wanted to run the lad through for attacking him, trying to attack his father, threatening Camelot and for being a sorcerer, but another part, the more dominant part stopped him from doing so.

"You have no idea how much I would like to kill you now…" Arthur said.

"Then why don't you?" Merlin spat out angrily.

"Because…you saved my life on numerous occasions. I am simply repaying that debt. Merlin…I banish you forthwith from Camelot and all of it's provinces," Arthur said, using the old language so the banishment would be legal, "Under pain of death you are never to return…and I never want to see your face again."

Signaling to two passing guards, Arthur instructed them to take Merlin outside the city, give him a horse and let him go. The two guards nodded their heads and hoisted Merlin up off of the floor. Before they drug him away Arthur warned that if he hurt the guards in any way then he would come after Merlin and that time he wouldn't be so merciful.

It was then and only then that Arthur let Merlin go.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Merlin woke up by a small stream wondering what exactly had happened. Sitting up he gasped a little before putting his hand to his head. He felt a large lump and the second he felt that he remembered everything. Being captured, tortured and enchanted to kill Arthur and his father, returning to Camelot to try to accomplish just that, fighting Arthur and then…the banishment. Merlin remembered being dragged through the streets of the lower town, reaching the stables, a stable boy bringing a horse and then…nothing. He surmised that the guards must have knocked him out, positioned his unconscious body on the horse and then let the horse run free, that would explain why he was outside with no horse and only the clothes on his back.

"What have I said?" Merlin whispered to himself, a few tears coming to his eyes, "What have I done?"

His destiny was to protect and to serve Prince Arthur but now he couldn't do that if he was banished from the kingdom.

"Arthur…I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" Merlin mumbled. In his heart he knew it would do no good because Arthur wasn't there to hear it.

Standing up Merlin looked around, quickly getting his bearings. He was thirty miles from Camelot; closer now to Requeim than Camelot. Requeim…Lord Richard…

Merlin looked in the direction of the village and then decided what he should do. He would protect Arthur in the only way he could…he would single handedly fight the army and the sorcerers marshalling at Requeim .

"Merlin?"

Looking up Merlin instantly recognized Abel who came running up to him.

"You're alive! I thought you might be dead!" Abel said a smile on his face as he hugged Merlin.

Merlin didn't enjoy the boy's happiness though because he only gave Abel a small hug in return.

"I may as well be. I betrayed Arthur…betrayed Camelot. I was kidnapped and enchanted to fight my friend…and I did." Merlin said.

Abel paled at that. "You didn't kill Arthur…" he whispered.

"No, Arthur won the fight…and he banished me from Camelot. Now I can never go back and apologize for everything I've said, everything I did and for everything I tried to do…" Merlin replied.

Abel could see that it was really tearing Merlin up inside. "So…what are you going to do?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm going to follow my destiny. My destiny is to protect Arthur and that's exactly what I am going to do. I know there's an army; sorcerers and knights alike at Requeim." Merlin said.

Abel shook his head. "No you can't! If you go there Lord Richard will have you killed! He sent William to kill you last night! I don't know how you escaped."

Merlin looked confused. "How do you know William was sent to kill me?" he asked.

"Because I overheard them. It was me Merlin. I was the one that allowed you to be captured in the first place. It was me that warned Arthur about you, it was me that told Lord Richard and Sir William about you in the first place. I am a seer, Merlin. I see the future and I can feel when others who have the gift are near. I saw you…in my dreams. I saw you use magic so I knew before hand that you were special. I am so sorry Merlin for the trouble I caused you. I…I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Abel sobbed out.

Merlin saw how upset the boy was getting so he put an arm around the boy. Now everything was explained but that didn't change the past.

"It's okay…I'm sure you were only doing what you were told, so there's no way I could blame you for that. But it still doesn't change the past. That army is going to attack Camelot within four days. I have the chance and the power to stop it. Arthur and Camelot won't stand a chance if I don't try." Merlin said.

"You'll get yourself killed Merlin! There's too many sorcerers…too many soldiers!" Abel proclaimed.

"Maybe, but I've got to try. Arthur will die if I don't." Merlin said.

Releasing the boy, Merlin stood up and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Abel." He said before turning and beginning his journey towards Requeim.

Abel watching him go before turning in the opposite direction…towards Camelot.

**-Chapter Eight-**

Abel was red faced and crying hard by the time he reached Camelot. He had found Merlin's horse and had used it to return to Camelot because he knew he didn't have much time. Normally it would take four days to get to Requeim. A hard ride it would be possible to shave two days off of the journey. Even so Abel knew Merlin didn't have much time.

He had to do something to help Merlin; he couldn't just leave him to die, so with that reasoning he had returned to Camelot hoping against hope that he could convince Arthur to help.

Passing through the lower town, Abel rode all the way up to the front steps of the castle where he saw Arthur stepping down off of his saddle.

Jumping off of the horse, Abel yelled out "Prince Arthur!" before running towards him. The guards, seeing that someone was literally running towards their beloved prince intercepted the boy and held him at bay. Arthur who had heard the boy call his name turned around just in time to see the guards grab him.

"Let him go." Arthur ordered the guards who immediately obeyed and returned to their posts.

"Abel, you seem to show up at the most unexpected times." Arthur said, taking in the boy's countenance. He could tell that the boy had been crying because of his red face and red, swollen eyes.

"Please Arthur…its Merlin…you have to help him!" Abel begged.

Hearing that name set Arthur's teeth on edge. "I will do nothing of the kind. He tried to kill my father…he even tried to kill me. He was lucky I banished him instead of killed him." Arthur said.

"But…you don't understand! It wasn't him!" Abel said.

At that Arthur looked very confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I can explain but…there isn't much time." Abel replied.

Arthur could see that what the boy wanted to tell him was important so he led the boy into the castle where they could talk in peace.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Days after beginning his journey Merlin finally arrived back at Requeim. He stayed out of the village but instead went around to the pastures surrounding the village. There he found hastily erected huts and several hundred soldiers. Off to the side he saw ten sorcerers all wearing black cloaks.

Feeling someone behind him Merlin turned around to see Lord Richard standing behind him pointing a sword at him.

"Merlin…I wasn't expecting you to return." Richard said.

In an attempt to get away from the sword Merlin came out of hiding and backed up in to the camp.

The soldiers stood up and grabbed their weapons while the sorcerers banded together, ready to defend their Lord.

"Did you do what I asked?" Lord Richard asked. He could already see that Merlin had broken free from the enchantments and he could already guess that Merlin had failed to do what he had asked.

"I almost did. Arthur found me and stopped me before I could do anything…and I'm grateful he did." Merlin said.

"Grateful? I didn't want to believe it. You really are just a mindless servant to the Prince. I can now see that you didn't really want my help." Richard said.

"Help? You never wanted to help me; all you wanted me for was to do your dirty work for you!" Merlin accused.

"Perhaps…but what are you going to do about it?" Richard asked.

Merlin raised his head and fixed Richard with a stare. "This." He replied as he raised his hand. A few seconds later his eyes glowed a brilliant gold.

The fight had begun.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

When Richard had charged at him Merlin had easily pushed him in to a tree before whirling around and causing two tornados to form around the troops.

That was the easy part. The hard part was trying to take care of the other sorcerers as well.

About twenty minutes in to the battle it was clear that it was in Merlin's favor…somewhat. Most of the soldiers were dead or dying thanks to the tornados but the sorcerers were all banding together trying to flush Merlin out of his hiding spot.

Every now and again Merlin would peek out just long enough to shoot a tree branch or a large stone at one of the sorcerers when he got too close.

After an hour of this cat and mouse game William, who had been watching from the sidelines had had enough.

With a quick thought he caused the sorcerers to burst in to flames before he turned on Merlin.

Merlin who had been about to throw another tree branch fell back in surprise when his attackers suddenly burst in to flames. A feat that was very hard for any sorcerer to do.

"How…how did you do that?" Merlin asked William who was clearly advancing on him.

"Practice Merlin…lot's and lot's of practice." William replied.

Merlin and William raised their right hands in unison but William was a little quicker, unleashing a spell that sent Merlin flying back against a large oak tree but instead of Merlin falling down it was as if he were pinned to the tree.

Walking over to him William just snickered. "Dark power is the ultimate power Merlin; a power that you could have had but you just tossed it away. How disappointing. I wish this could have been an interesting fight but I don't have the time anymore. Now that Camelot's suspicion has been raised I must act quickly and strike before it's too late."

"Never! I'll kill you before you even touch Arthur!" Merlin shot back.

William chuckled. "Not if you are dead." He retorted, using his powers to then slam Merlin in to the rocks.

Merlin tried to use his powers to stop William but the young man was just too fast. If he wasn't slamming Merlin in to the rocks or trees he was using his power to literally break the young warlock's bones. It was clear that William was toying with Merlin; torturing him before he killed him. Finally it seemed as if William was tiring of this because he suddenly dropped Merlin to the ground and grabbed his sword, advancing on Merlin in a merciless fashion.

Merlin gasped and raised his hand to try and stop William but it was of no use because not seconds later William brought his sword down on Merlin's head…and then everything went black.

_MERLINMERLINMERLIN_

Merlin opened his eyes when he felt someone prodding him. He had hoped that he would have died as he had thought back to everything that had brought him to this place in time but it was no use…he was still alive…but he was still dying. He remembered the last five minutes. Waking up in the village square covered in blood with William standing over him dressed in a black cloak with a black mask…as if that would have hidden his true identity from Merlin.

"Why?" Merlin whispered, "Why me?"

"Why not? My father and I had our eye on the sorcerer of Camelot for some time…it has just taken us until now to learn the identity of this sorcerer…you. But what I don't understand is how you can stand to be around that Prince of Camelot and follow his orders day after day. The life of a servant; especially one under him is no life at all." William said.

"Arthur is not just my master…he's my friend. I would do anything for him." Merlin said.

"You are about to die for him. Is that what you really wanted?" William asked.

Merlin smiled a little with blood stained lips.

"For Arthur? My death doesn't matter." He whispered.

It was clear he was losing the battle to stay awake let alone alive. William could tell he had minutes left to live.

He stood over Merlin with his sword pointed at Merlin's chest. "Goodbye Merlin…I hope it was worth it to you." He said.

Turning around William was prepared to get on his horse and leave the village. What he wasn't prepared for was to see Prince Arthur, four knights and Abel standing behind him, with Prince Arthur himself holding his sword out, sword tip pointed directly at him.

"Step away from him and then I'll think about not killing you." Arthur warned, the glare in his eyes letting William know he was serious.

Abel had told him everything and when the boy had finished Arthur knew what had to be done. He had to find Merlin before it was too late. He had taken the best knights he had and had ridden as fast as the wind to get back to Requeim in time.

"Well well…Prince Arthur. Alive and well I see." William said.

Arthur watched William step away from Merlin's body. For a brief moment Arthur laid eyes on his man servant, he looked at the injuries that covered Merlin's body and for the briefest of moments his heart bled for his servant.

"Sir William of Requeim you are under arrest for treason and crimes against Camelot." Arthur said.

At that William smirked and ran at Arthur full swing but at the last possible second he stopped. To Arthur it has seemed as if William had literally run in to a wall. Glancing to his left side Arthur saw Abel who had his right hand out.

"Thanks." Arthur said to the boy before he gestured to his soldiers to take William in to custody.

While the guards took William away; with Abel following to make sure he didn't try anything, Arthur dropped down by Merlin's side.

"Merlin…!" Arthur whispered, gently shaking Merlin.

Sitting down beside his man servant Arthur gently picked Merlin up, cradling his head in his lap.

Slowly Merlin's eyes opened though it took almost a full twenty seconds for them to focus on Arthur.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered. Arthur studied Merlin's face when he spoke and easily spotted the blood covered teeth and lips of his friend and man servant.

"Don't try to talk Merlin. We'll get you back to Camelot and Gaius will have you fixed up in no time." Arthur lied.

At that Merlin smiled. "Camelot's…ugh…" he groaned in pain, "Camelot's four days away…you and I both know that I'd never make it."

"Don't give up or I'll have to give you extra chores when we get back." Arthur warned, getting another small smile from Merlin.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, "Arthur I am…so sorry for…for what I was…going to do."

"Forget it Merlin. Abel told me what happened. Now that I know, I can't blame you. You were only a pawn in Lord Richard's plan to overthrow Camelot. You were a victim Merlin." Arthur said.

"Please…forgive me…" Merlin asked as if he hadn't even heard Arthur's last sentence.

"I already have." Arthur whispered in reply.

He watched Merlin breathe a sigh of relief and smile a little. Seeing that brought a small smile to Arthur's face. However that smile slowly faded when it registered in his mind that Merlin had stopped moving and his eyes had that 'glazed over' look.

"No…" Arthur mumbled. He laid Merlin's head down before placing his head on Merlin's chest to see if he would hear a heartbeat. When there was none present Arthur paled knowing that his friend was gone.

Biting back the tears that threatened to come, Arthur respectfully reached up and placed his hand over Merlin's face so he could close the young warlock's eyes to make it look as if he were sleeping.

Standing up Arthur wiped his face to make sure there were no tears coming down.

He wasn't going to leave Merlin's body there so after going back to the knights, Arthur ordered them to prepare Merlin's body for transport back to the city of Camelot.

While they did this Arthur and Abel watched William, both with pure hatred in their eyes at the man who had taken the life of their friend.

**-Chapter Nine-**

The ride back to Camelot had been made in silence as were the funeral preparations for Merlin. Most everyone in Camelot couldn't believe that he was dead and it was a personal shock to Arthur when he saw the sheer number of people who had shown up for the viewing. He hadn't known just how many friends Merlin had had in Camelot until now but now it was just him and Merlin.

Merlin was laying in the pine coffin which was placed in between two windows so that the sunlight would hit it perfectly, making the light bounce off the body.

He was dressed in his blue shirt, tan coat and red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. All the blood had been cleaned up and it looked to Arthur as if he could be sleeping.

Deep down he couldn't help but blame himself for this. He should have done something, gone back to Camelot when he had first thought Merlin was sick…or he should have known something was wrong.

"It's not your fault you know."

Arthur glanced behind him to see Abel standing there in his tan cloak, white shirt and dark pants.

"I know but I can't help but feel responsible." Arthur replied. He knew the boy was a sorcerer and he knew that Merlin was a sorcerer but he hadn't said a word about that to his father because he knew that his father would have had the boy beheaded and Merlin's body burned.

"Thank you for not telling King Uther about me." Abel said, approaching the Prince.

Arthur shook his shoulders. "It's the least I could do. You told me the truth, you helped to restrain an enemy of Camelot…"

"Yes." Abel said, finally glancing down at the body of his friend lying so stiff and cold just in front of him.

"If you had it to do all over again…" Abel began. "I certainly wouldn't have let him die." Arthur replied.

Abel nodded his head. "I can see that he was as much your friend as he was mine." He said.

"I tried not to see Merlin as anything more than my man servant but…there was something about him. I felt I could trust him; confide in him. Merlin became someone who meant much more to me than almost anyone else in Camelot," Arthur said. "and I'd do anything to get him back." He muttered under his breath.

Even though it was just above a whisper, Abel heard it. "You really wish you could have him back?" he asked.

Arthur took a moment to respond as he gazed at Merlin's body. Finally he said, "Yes."

Taking a deep breath Abel took several steps back and raised his right hand. "Me too." He replied as his eyes turned gold for the briefest of moments. In that span of time two things happened. One was that Merlin's color returned to normal and he started to breathe again, and the second thing was that Abel suddenly dropped to the floor, dead.

When Arthur saw Merlin breathing his eyes got as big as saucers. Glancing back he saw Abel on the floor and after a quick check he found that the boy had somehow died. Looking back down at Merlin, Arthur found that Merlin was awake and looking at his surroundings quizzically.

"Okay…why am I in a coffin?" Merlin asked, sitting up with Arthur's help.

"Well um you were…dead." Arthur said trying to make it sound as if it were an every day occurrence.

Merlin fixed Arthur with a 'are you serious?' look before his eyes found Abel. "I think Abel sacrificed himself for you. I heard him saying something before you woke up." Arthur said, helping Merlin out of the coffin.

Merlin shakily walked over to Abel's body and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as if to say 'thank you.'

"He sacrificed himself and I never got the chance to thank him." Merlin mumbled.

"I think he knew." Arthur said, giving Merlin a moment before he said, "Come on we need to break the news to everyone that you aren't dead and I'm sure Gaius would love to hear this explanation."

Nodding his head Merlin rose up once more but instead of following Arthur he picked up Abel's body and placed him in the coffin. Once and only once that was done did Merlin turn and follow Arthur.

Merlin was glad that he was alive but he was saddened that the boy had given up his own life and it made him wonder how many other people would give up their lives for him and Arthur.

Truth be told…only time would tell.

_Epilogue_

Merlin stood over the gravesite that held his friend, the young boy Abel. Arthur had made certain that the boy was buried with honor and dignity, something that Merlin truly appreciated. He remembered the cheers and claps from a lot of the people in the lower city when they had heard that he wasn't dead. Heck..Gaius himself hadn't let Merlin out of his sight for forty eight hours!

"You alright?"

Merlin glanced to his left to see Arthur standing there. Arthur was in his red leather jacket and white shirt with black pants and tan boots. Looking at his face Merlin could see true concern written all over the Prince's face.

"I don't get it…why did you come back for me? Why didn't you just leave me?" Merlin asked.

"At first I wanted to but when Abel came to me and told me what had really happened, how you were taken and…what Richard and his son had done to you…I knew that I needed to help you. Besides…good servants are hard to come by these days." Arthur said, folding his arms.

"What…you think I'm a good servant?" Merlin asked.

"No. You are probably one of the worst ones I've ever had but despite all of your shortcomings I know you mean well. I know that I can trust you." Arthur replied.

"Thank you Arthur. Coming from you…that does mean a lot." Merlin said, looking back down at the grave.

He paused for a minute before asking, "Why didn't you tell your father…about Abel and I having magic?"

"Abel was just a kid…he didn't deserve to die, and you…well I know that my father was wrong. Not all magic is evil. You have proven that to me many times over. Just whatever you do don't use it around my father…or anyone else for that matter." Arthur said.

"Oh I won't…I promise." Merlin replied.

"Good." Arthur said.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Arthur was nodding his head a little, obviously trying to hold back from saying something. Merlin caught that expression on his master's face.

"You want me to clean and polish your armor and chain mail…don't you?" Merlin asked.

"No. I want you to muck out the stables…Then clean and polish my armor and chain mail, make my bed, clean my room, wash my clothes, sharpen my sword and then bring me my dinner." Arthur said.

"Oh great." Merlin mumbled as he was led away from Abel's grave.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, steering Merlin by the shoulders back towards the castle.

"I said…it's great to be back home and having everything back to normal!" Merlin said with a smile on his face.

"I thought that's what you said." Arthur replied, pushing Merlin in to the castle. Merlin just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was in for a busy day and you know what? He wouldn't change it for the world. He was home, exactly where he belonged and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**-THE END-**


End file.
